


Bonding and Scars

by Avenging_42



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8904814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_42/pseuds/Avenging_42
Summary: While lying next to each other and cuddling Maggie notices the scars on Alex from missions and asks about them. Alex tells her the stories and Maggie gets to know Alex Danvers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a story I read and disclaimer I don't own Supergirl.

*Bonding and Scars*

After confessing her feelings for Alex and giving a speech Maggie and Alex watched Netflix and ate the pizza and drank beer. Maggie was leaning on Alex's shoulder while eating a piece of pizza. Maggie said," This is nice." Alex stroked Maggie's hair and replied ," Yeah it is nice. I'm happy for once I know something about me that I haven't for years." Maggie smiled and kissed Alex. Alex responded and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart they were both smiling and were snuggled up together.

Alex said," Do you want to stay over for the night it is pretty late." Maggie said," I don't want to bother you Alex." Alex smiled and said," You would never bother me I insist Maggie." Maggie sighed and gave in. Alex let Maggie change into her pajamas and they settled in on Alex's bed. Maggie turned over to face Alex when she noticed a small, rugged line on Alex's back. Maggie said," Alex, how many scars do you have?" Alex looked panicked for a minute and then said," How do you even know I have scars Maggie?" Maggie crawled over to Alex and lifted her shirt up and found scars littering Alex's body. Maggie's face looked shocked and she said," How did you get all these scars Alex?'' Alex looked away and said," I didn't want you to find out about all the scars. No one's ever seen them besides the doctors at the DEO not even Kara has seen them."

"Alex there's no need to be ashamed about your scars they show you have survived." Alex scoffs and says," You wouldn't want to date me if you knew where I got these from." Maggie grabs Alex's hand and says," You don't know that so please tell me." Alex sighs and gives in and says," Which one do you want to know about first?'' Maggie pointed to a scar that started at Alex's shoulder and went to right above her breast. Alex nodded and started the story.

_Alex was running at school. Her friends were making fun of Kara. Alex ran up to them and said," Stop being mean to my little sister." A bigger and stronger kid than Alex said," Aw Alex is defending her freak sister." Alex got mad and said," How would you like it if I  made fun of your little sister Jake."  Jake glared and said," That's not the same Alex because my little sister didn't have her parents not want her. I bet freaky over there's parents were glad to get rid of her." Alex stared clenching her fist and said," Stop it or you'll regret it." Jake said," What are you going to do about it nerd." Jake grabbed Alex and pushed her against the school's wall. He drew a pocket knife out and stabbed it into Alex's shoulder and dragged it down to right above her breast. Alex started to scream but Jake covered her mouth and said," Tell anyone I did this and I'll do this again only much worse next time." Alex nodded and went down to the nurses office._

_The nurse looked shocked to see Alex's shoulder bleeding and asked," What happened?'' Alex shrugged her shoulders and said a kid attacked me but I couldn't see who it was." The nurse nodded and said," I need to call your mom." Alex said," No don't please she has enough to worry about with my foster sister." The nurse sighed and agreed, she stitched her up and said thee you go all better. Alex thanked her and walked to lunch._

_..._

 

Maggie looked shocked to hear that one of hers scars happened during her childhood. Maggie asked," Does your mom know now about this incident?" Alex shook her head and said," She still doesn't know even Kara doesn't know I got stabbed trying to stand up for her during our high school years." Maggie nodded and pointed to a couple of scars lined up right next to each other near her navel.

_Alex was pointing her sniper rifle at an alien and she was about to fire when an alien ambushed her from behind and shoved her to the ground. It was blue and it had claws and started swinging them at Alex. Alex ducked and threw some punches but they were blocked. The alien continued towards her and she was pinned up against the railing. Alex put her hands up in a surrender gesture but the creature took its claws and slashed her right near her navel. Alex fell to the ground and held her stomach when back up  came and Hank picked her up and then she passed out._

Maggie said," Was this one of your first missions with the DEO?" Alex nodded and said," I believe it was my second or third mission with the DEO. I know it was the first time I passed out in the field during a mission. Maggie said,'' Can we keep going?"  Alex nodded and Maggie pointed to a scar starting at her ribcage and then slanting down to her stomach. Alex laughed and said," That was a good mission.'

_Alex was dodging a 10 foot tall monster with needles. Alex ran around it and fired her gun and got its attention. She saw it point its needles at her commander and Alex then ran and shoved him out of the way and ended up with four needles starting from her ribcage going to her stomach. She stayed standing up and shot it in its head and then fell to the ground. The needles were poisoned and Alex started throwing up blood and then passed out and continued to drift in and out of consciousness. Hank rushed into surgery and they waited for about 10 hours._

_Maggie nodded and said," Can you tell me about more in the morning?'' Alex nodded and then curled up into Maggie's side and fell asleep for the night. Maggie was sleeping peacefully when she heard Alex thrashing around in the bed. Maggie rolled over and put a hand on Alex's shoulder and said," Hey its just a dream Alex," and with that Alex bolted up and rubbed her face and apologized. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex and calmed her down by singing into her ears and Alex slowly fell back asleep. Maggie thought of how peaceful she looked and then fell asleep her self and relaxed for the rest of the night not awakened by one of Alex's nightmares._

 


End file.
